As a conventional cartridge type feeding container, there has been known a structure provided with a tubular main body which is open, for example, to a front side, and receives a cosmetic material in an inner portion, a lid body which is provided with an applicator having an applying member in a rear end portion so as to protrude toward a rear side and is attached to the main body in such a manner as to insert the applicator into the main body, and is open toward a front side, a cartridge in which a core chuck for holding the stick-shaped cosmetic material is received so as to be slidable in a longitudinal direction and which is connected to the lid body in such a manner as to insert a rear side into the lid body, and a feeding and drawing mechanism for feeding the core chuck to a front end side of the cartridge and drawing the core chuck to a rear end side.
In this case, the applicator provided in the lid body can be pressed to the cosmetic material received within the main body at a time when the lid body is attached to the main body, whereby it is possible to attach the cosmetic material to the applying member.
In the conventional cartridge type feeding container, while it is possible to attach the cosmetic material to the applying member only by attaching the lid body to the main body, a position of the applying member with respect to the lid body is not changed, however, a position of a front side surface of the cosmetic material with respect to the main body moves backward inevitably in accordance with passage of use hour. Accordingly, in the case that the use time has considerably passed, the pressing force of the applying member to the cosmetic material becomes insufficient, and it is hard to securely attach a sufficient amount of cosmetic material to the applying member.
Further, in the conventional cartridge type feeding container, in the case of using the cosmetic material attached to the applying member, it is necessary to detach the lid body from the main body. However, at that time, if the lid body or the main body is slipped off a user's hand by accident, the lid body or the main body jumps out of the main body or the lid body to fall down, so that there is generated a case that dirt is attached to the applying member, the cosmetic material received within the main body is scattered on a floor, or the lid body or the main body is broken.